


【undertale同人】 只是一个脑洞的记录

by nancyex



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other, Post-Undertale Soulless Pacifist Route, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancyex/pseuds/nancyex
Summary: 只是一个脑洞，觉得可能写出来所以记录一下，不要指望我tag里想打伪善路线的tag，不知道是哪个选了个看起来像的，见谅一下
Kudos: 1





	【undertale同人】 只是一个脑洞的记录

**Author's Note:**

> 刚刚在wechat朋友圈发了一下，觉得应该在ao3上存档一下
> 
> 好累，钻狗洞钻得我身心俱疲，好几次post发不上去

我又想开新坑了，脑子里无意中冒出来了一个开头  
ut的同人文  
走了几次中立线和屠杀线的福终于尝试着走了和平，达成伪善结局。在和怪物回到地面上过了一段时间后忽然Sans行踪不明，然后福收到了一瓶灰尘和一封威胁信，信上是papyrus的字迹，表示他知道福都做过些什么。他说衫表示他等不及重置了，活不下去了于是决定自己动手。但是帕的表现一如既往，福不敢置信，于是分裂自己的决心让小花变回小羊，让alphys给猹做了个身体让猹复活，希望能够一起找出事情的真相。。。。

然后经历了一些比flowerfell更虐的事情，btw到底是什么事我还不知道

然后某一天，在福快要放弃决定读档（也就是做老衫最不喜欢的事情）的时候，福梦见了衫，虚无主义老衫黑着眼问福为什么还不重置，他一直在等，等得好辛苦。吓得福赶紧醒来，然后发现他躺在一片金色的花朵上醒来，没有手没有脚没有灵魂，他变成了小花。

他尝试了无数次重置试图让自己回去，试了各种可能，试探了帕很多次，被充满活力的衫杀了无数次，直到天上落下来一个人类小孩，变成小花的福把他剩下的决心给了伤痕累累的福，然后消失了。

然后没有然后了，后面还没想好，总之就是福通过跳跃时间线尝试着让衫不要变成虚无主义者，但是都失败了，然后福决定进行真正的重置，在猹、小花、老G、宅龙的帮助下，福把强行时间线重置到了猹死之前，代替猹死去，以灵魂的形式住在猹的身体里。  
end

好了我觉得我写完了

虽然还是有很多经不起推敲的地方，anyway这只是一个脑洞


End file.
